Stuck inbetween
by 1Dinfection
Summary: When Brittany finds she is stuck between two guys to chose from who she is deeply fond of.
1. Chapter 1

**Janoskian fanfic**

**I**t was a dark night; the moon was shining so bright through my window. Just gazing outside in my own little world I was disturbed by a knock at the door. When I opened the door a gush of cold air came in tickling up my leg; shivers went down my spine. I found Emilie and Luke standing there. Emilie was some beautiful young girl with green eyes and light brown hair. Luke on the other hand, has beautiful curly hair with golden eyes and a smile that blows you away. Personally I've always been jealous of Emilie, because she's got herself a keeper.

"Hey!" we all said at the same time.  
"What are you doing here?" I asked curiously.  
"Well it's your birthday in like 2 days and I thought I might come over to say something in person." Emilie said.  
"Okay? ...well what is it?"  
She looked at Luke then to me.  
"We're taking you and Luke's brothers on a trip too Peppers"  
"Peppers?"  
"You know that hotel down in New South Wales? It's absolutely amazing! We've already booked it so you have to come"

Well I guess she left me no choice.

I sighed. "fine."  
"When are we going?"  
"Tomorrow. That's why we've come to help you pack"

My jaw dropped.  
"Tomorrow?"  
"Yes tomorrow! Now move. You're packing!"  
I couldn't believe it. Thought at least I get...How many days away?  
"Umm Emilie?"  
"Yes?"  
"How long are we going away for"  
"well it's planned to be for a week! But we've been offered to stay another 2 days free of charge. So a week and 2 days!" she said with a huge smile.  
I rolled my eyes and helped pack.

The next day, I was woken by Luke.  
"Come on Brittany! It's time to get up and ready!" he said while shaking me.  
I moaned.  
"How long have you given me to prepare for today?"  
"An hour"  
"long enough" I mumbled.

After about 5 minutes of trying to get up, I finally got out of bed and went for a shower to waken up.  
Getting out of the shower and getting dressed in some jeans and a shirt, I blow dried my hair close enough to be damp then dry.  
After that I then started to apply makeup,  
"you don't need makeup, you're beautiful enough" a young man was leaning against my door ledge.  
I turned around startled. I could feel my cheeks turning red. Turning back to my mirror to reapply it back on I managed to get out "thanks," but noticed he wasn't there anymore.  
Who was he?! He must have been one of the Brooks brothers. I've known Jai and Luke for a while now, so if he were one of them, how haven't I met him yet? Butterflies were swarming inside of me just thinking of him. No, it couldn't be, he just complimented me...that's all.

"Would you like a hand with those?" Jai asked.  
I looked down at my bags,  
"No, it's okay"  
"Please, they look heavy"  
He was right, they were heavy!  
"If you insist" I gave him my bag and tried to help him put it in the boot but he gave me a stern look so I hopped inside the car.

"You ready?" Emilie asked  
"yup,"  
the boys hopped in and after that we took off for the 2 hour drive.

Emilie and Luke drove their own car so I was put with Jai and elder brother, so we could get more room for luggage.  
The eldest one was driving, and Jai and I were at the back, but we had a seat between us. The eldest one would look in the review mirror and give me silly looks, or just smile at me. I fell in love with this smile at an instant. I don't even know the bloke, he could have a bad personality and I've already fallen in love with a beautiful man? No, that's just lust I keep telling myself. Though my inner-goddess keeps telling me to go talk to him, get to know him! I looked over to Jai; he looked uncomfortable, like he knew what his brother and I were doing. He looked out the window and I couldn't help but think he feels lonely and upset, some bit of me just wanted to hug him, but maybe he's not.

Once we got there, the eldest one started to take our baggage's out. He finally got to mine, and when he gave it to me, our hands touched. It felt like a shot of electricity went right through me, how did he have this affect on me? I took the bag and went inside to find Emilie and Luke checking in.  
"GUYS. LETS GO TO OUR ROOOOM" Luke said excitingly.  
"Wooo! It's the first time to go on a holiday since university and work" Emilie said. I guess I kind of had to be happy since this was for my birthday.

"Wooo!" I said throwing my hands up in the air then walked with them to our room.  
"I'm going for a swim!" Luke said.  
"Right behind you!" Jai said.  
"Excuse me ladies" the eldest one said squeezing through us and running to catch up to the boys.  
Emilie and I got dressed in the bathroom into bikinis.

We were walking back to our hotel room, we were all soaking wet. I looked at Beau, his eyes and hair wet, his chest showing. He looked so...what word would describe this? He looked hot! He then looked at me, and laughed.  
Crap! He saw me checking him out. I couldn't help but blush after that.

We got back to the room and I quickly ran for the shower before the others got there. Feeling the hot water ran on down my back, it was massaging. I could have been in there forever if the other four weren't waiting for it. At some stages during the shower I would catch myself day dreaming about Beau and I being together. Then Jai knocked on the door saying, "Hurry up Brittany! There are others here!"  
"Yeah hurry up!" I heard Emilie in the background.

When I opened the door all the steam from the bathroom came out.  
"Whoa" Jai said.  
"Haha alright, there you guys go" I said.  
Emilie gave me that's-what-you're-wearing look.  
"What?" I asked,  
"Oh, I just forgot to mention that we're going out to see the Broncos vs. Titans game tonight,"  
"yaaay!" I jumped up and down.  
"Okay, I'll go get changed into my dress" I said with a huge smile on my face.

**I**t was about 5:30pm when Emilie came out looking gorgeous as usual in a nice turquoise dress, she spun around and it lifted up, everyone's eyes were on her. I looked in the corner of my eye to see if Beau's her were on her, they were for a split second and then they turned to me, his face lightened up super fast. Why did he have to be so adorable? I just wanted to squeeze him in a hug, and never let go. I want to be in his arms now, and forever; and that's when I realised I was in love. In love with someone I haven't formally met, is that even possible? But I must be, I get butterflies every time I even look at him, when he talks to me...even the smile of his makes my day, I love him so much it hurts.  
"Earth to Brittany" Emilie said waving her hand in my face.  
"Sorry" I said shaking my head.  
I could see in the corner of my eye Jai was eyeing me and his brother, he walked off unhappy.  
Emilie got me alone. "You so like him"  
"Whatever floats your boat" I said not wanting to admit it yet.  
"He so likes you too. You should go chat to him,"  
"Haha, he does not."  
"Have you seen the way he looks at you?"  
Picturing him in my head was all I was thinking about.  
"Mm didn't think so. He looks at you like no one else is in the room! It's cute. So you guys HAVE to go out. Just talk to him, okay?"  
I looked at her considering it.  
"Mm, I don't think so" my inner-goddess was jumping around yelling, SHE AGREES. YAY but I had to let her down, I wasn't going to get looks get too me.  
She gave me a stern look, I knew she wanted to argue, but instead she ran off to Luke.  
When she ran off Jai came beside me.  
"Hey" Jai said looking at the ground with his hands in his pockets.  
"Hey! Wow. Long time no see, or speak!"  
Still looking at the ground he laughed.  
"Yeah, you could say that" He murmured.  
"How have you been?" I ask,  
He looks up.  
"Alright, you?"  
"As in good alright, or bad alright?"  
He looks back at the ground. I gave him a minute for him to help get his words together.  
"What do you do when you like a girl but know she doesn't like you back?"  
"Aw Jai's in love!" I give him a tight hug. He just laughs.  
"So I don't get a hug back?" I ask and try and look hurt.  
"Of course you do!" and he turns sideways to give me a hug, and I return one.  
Because we were hugging sideways I couldn't see where I was going.  
"Ahhhh!" I screamed when I tripped over and pulled Jai down with him, but he caught me just in time.  
We were gazing into each other's eyes. I suddenly just felt like he was my superman, someone who could be there for me in a time in need. I always felt safe around him.  
We then had to be disturbed by the eldest one, he ran up to us saying,  
"Is she okay?"  
We broke eye contact, and Jai lifted me up.  
"Yeah I'm fine." I said in a hushed voice.  
He put his hand on my back,  
"Oh good"  
We reached to Luke's 4 wheel drive. Jai opened the door for me, he is such a gentlemen. Before the eldest one could hop in Jai quickly jumped in front of him and sat next to me. When he got in the eldest one hit him, Jai reacted and hit him back; they basically started a little fight in the back! Ha-ha.  
"OI! No fighting in the car! It distracts the driver!" Luke called out.  
"You're not even driving" the eldest one said.  
"Don't smart arse me Beau, I'll kick your arse"  
"Whatever" I heard Beau mumble under his breath.  
And after that we took off.

We reached to the football stadiums, but this time before I could get out Beau had already opened the door for me. Whoa that was fast. I gave him a polite smile as for what I gave Jai when he opened the door for me, it was only fair.

13 minutes into the game and the Broncos already scored, (6-0.)  
35 minutes into the game the Titans were beating the Broncos by 2 points, (12-14)  
On and on the game went, there were boo's and there were yay's, but in the end the Broncos got lucky and won 24-16.

**T**he next day Emilie and I went to the city too shop, without the boys. We went into supre, Emilie was following me and I then knew she wanted to talk.  
"Yes Emilie?" I sounded bored.  
"What?" she asked as if I didn't know.  
"You want to talk?"  
Her jaw dropped, "How did you know?"  
"It's a secret" I teased.  
"Well, what I wanted to talk about anyway was how are you feeling with the other around?" and when she says others she means Beau and Jai.  
I looked down and started to play with my fingers.  
"Are they that bad?" She asked and when I looked up she was biting her lip.  
"Of course not, no!"  
"Well what is it then?" I took a deep breath and said,  
"It's just...I feel like I love Beau but when we were walking to the car last night-"  
"You tripped and Jai caught you then you had this intense eye contact but Beau was getting jealous and barged in?"  
"Did you see?" I bit my lip.  
"Yeah,"  
"It's just...I don't know who to choose"  
"Well Jai has obviously changed since the last time you saw him,"  
"The last time I saw him was when he broke up with me in year 9 then he moved schools"  
"Well exactly, he's changed, and Beau; well I don't know how well you know him? So maybe just and focus on him for a while, you've already got enough information on Jai.  
I'll give you guys some alone time too, did you want me to take the twins out somewhere?"  
"Yes please"  
So it was final, I'll finally be meeting Beau formally and finding more information about him.

**T**he next day, I woke up at lunch time. Walking out into the kitchen I found Beau cooking pancakes, and I sat at a kitchen stool.  
"Morning" I said.  
"Afternoon sleeping beauty" he turned around and gave me a smile, I couldn't help but blush.  
"Oh, right" I mumbled.  
"You like pancakes right?" He asked.  
"Yeah"  
"Okay good,"  
"Are the others here?"  
"No, Emilie took them somewhere."  
I knew that meant she wanted this time for me to get to know him. I checked my phone and found 1 miss call and 2 text messages from her.  
'I took the boys out to the movies, I'll text you when we're about to leave'  
'Okay, Beau told me you're not awake yet, so I took them to see another movie, and then I'll take them somewhere. BUT HURRY. Oh and I forgot to mention he said you look like an angel when you're sleeping.'  
I hit 'reply'  
'thank you! And sorry. WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE TOLD YOU? DOES THAT MEAN HE SAW ME SLEEPING? Couldn't you have waited a few more hours until you took the boys? -.-'and I hit send.  
Almost instantly I got a reply from her.  
'Well what else would it mean? -. - Well I wasn't sure what time you were going to wake up! Why so late anyway?'  
'Miss Emilie. Are you texting in the movies? Wow. Someone's a rebel.'  
'Very rebel, we're the only ones in the cinema any way'  
'I find that hard to believe, not unless you're not in the movies?'  
'Yes I am, now go eat. Pancakes are ready'  
and before I could reply Beau turns around and says,  
"Pancakes are ready!"  
My jaw dropped. Beau mustn't have noticed, or he thought from how 'good' his pancakes were that I needed to drop my jaw. Now I really started to question if she was at the movies or not.  
"Hang on, I need to call someone" I told Beau  
I was calling Emilie to see if her phone went off somewhere in the apartment, but surprising she picked up and I didn't hear a thing.  
"Brittany! Is something happening? Tell me how it is so far!"  
I really just called to see if she was in the apartment? I didn't expect questions. Crap.  
"It's going good; pancakes were ready when you said they were"  
"Oh?"  
"That's a bit weird don't you think?"  
"It was just a guess, but I think you should get back to Beau. Clocks ticking" she hung up. I sighed.  
Walking back out into the kitchen I realise how sexy Beau looked with bed hair. I stood in my tracks.  
"You alright?" He laughed.  
"Uh...Right yeah" I walked over to the table and ate.

Discussion over breakfast was basically like an interview. We would ask so many questions. Such as: What's your middle name? Favourite food? Where do we work? Etc. We even brought out a bottle of wine to share at breakfast! Wow. What is he doing to me? I started to drift off into his beautiful green eyes, staring back at me he smirks, I couldn't help but giggle.  
"Your giggles gorgeous" He said looking into my eyes.  
I was being seduced, this isn't fair!  
I couldn't help but look deeper into his eyes, transfixed to deep into thought to move. He leaned over; I could feel this breath on me. I closed my eyes and leaned forward and smashed my lips against his. He was like my source of energy, my rays of sunshine; I needed him to be alive. My phone started to buzz, but that wasn't what was on my mind at the moment, I only wanted Beau, and right now. I got off my seat still kissing him and sat on his lap. He was so warm! This is brilliant! Beau in boxers and no shirt, he could still do better. Smirking at the idea of what could happen next I heard the door open. There were so many gasps. Beau and I unlocked lips and saw it was Emilie, Luke and Jai. Jai looked more hurt than shocked. He basically ran off to his room, I felt like a mother keeping a dirty secret from my son and finding out the bad way. Emilie and Luke were just standing there awkwardly, Luke walked off to the bedroom and Emilie went with him but before she went through the door she gave me a wide eye look.  
Once they were gone Beau and I looked at each other and laughed. I gave him a quick kiss and walked off to go talk to Jai.

I searched the little apartment and heard cries from the bathroom. I tried turning the handle but it wouldn't open. I felt guilt splash up in my face.  
"Jai?" I managed to get out.  
"Go away" He mumbled.  
"Jai please"  
"Go away" he said louder.  
"Let me explain"  
His cries made me want to cry, but I had to stand tall. I started to play with my fingers as I could feel the lump in my throat.  
"Please" Tears started to fall down my face. My bottom lip was beginning to hurt from biting it so I wouldn't cry.  
Jai opened the door slowly and once it was wide enough for me to fit I ran straight into him and gave him a hug. We were both crying in each other's shoulders.  
"I'm sorry" I cried.  
There was a moment silence before he replied.  
"Why can't you just give me a chance?"  
"Because I don't like you anymore then a friend, I'm sorry"  
"I could change your mind"  
"I don't know Jai, I think I'm already in love with your brother"  
He let go of me.  
"But why?" He shouted angrily.  
"Jai please, you have to accept my options"  
"You can do way better than him Brittany! And you know it!"  
"Jai I love him" I started to cry again. We fought as if we were getting divorce, one sided opinion.  
"You hardly even know him!"  
"I wouldn't be too sure about that now Jai, we've gotten to know each other over the-"  
"over the last hour or two?" he cut in too finish my sentence.  
"Not the last hour or two!" I wasn't even so sure myself when I started to get to know Beau.  
"Right, cause you have been buddies since pre-school!"  
"Jai, I know we've had great times before, but you're more like a brother to me!"  
"Pfft. A brother? If that's what you want to call it."  
"Well what would you call us then?" I snapped.  
We were both way to fired up, he looked like he was about to punch me. Beau came running into the room.  
"Mate lay off her!" Beau put out his hand in front of me.  
"I'm not your mate!" he yelled and pushed Beau aside.  
"Beau he wasn't even going to throw the punch" I wasn't sure if I should have chased after Jai or just fall into Beau's arms. Instead I walked off to my room and started to sob into my pillow.

"Brittany wake up" Emilie said sweetly.  
I groaned.  
"Dinners ready"  
I instantly woke up. I looked around like I was lost.  
"You okay?" Emilie sat next to me and felt my forehead.  
"Yeah, I just thought it would be morning."  
"Oh right, yeah." She got off my bed and before leaving she gave me a smile. Uh, so much to think about right now! But food is ready and I'm more than happy to eat!

There was awkward silence at the table the whole way through, especially if Emilie tried to bring up a conversation. I was the first to finish, which was good because I had something to tell them all.  
I cleared my throat. "Guys, I need to announce something..."  
Everyone stared up from their meals to me. I hate when everyone looks at me, it makes me feel uncomfortable, so I had to get this over and done with!  
"I can't stay any longer"  
"WHAT" They all said together.  
"Why?"  
"How come?"  
"You can't!"  
"This is your birthday present!"  
"Because..." I looked down at my fingers.  
"Because why?"  
Beau got out of his seat and came up to me.  
"Was it me?" He asked quietly.  
"No, I just need room to think, and to know what to do! But I can't do that when I see your beautiful face and Jai's charming smile"  
Beau smirked and I think Jai heard me because I could feel his smile.  
"I love you baby girl, and don't forget it" Beau said then kissed my forehead.  
Jai walked up to me and gave me a huge hug; huge enough that it startled me.  
"Is it because of me?"  
"I think you already heard me tell Beau, but as you said before, you want me to consider it and that's what I'll be doing while I go home for a bit."  
Jai's face brightened up, "Thank you!"  
I couldn't help but giggle.  
"I'll take her home tomorrow morning; you boys can have a guy's day out." Emilie told them.

The next morning I woke up just in time for sunrise. I went out onto the balcony to get fresh air as well as to watch the beautiful sunrise.  
A while later I made myself a decaf and ate some breakfast to wake myself up.  
"You a light sleeper?" I jumped at the tone of Jai's voice.  
"Hi" I mumbled.  
"No answer?"  
"I just woke up Jai"  
"Alright, sorry" He held up his hands.  
"Sorry, this is morning me haha"  
"Nah you're alright. I can get worse."  
"Oh trust me, I can too"  
We both laughed.  
"But to answer your question, yes I can be a light sleeper, but that's very rarely anymore. I only woke early because I wanted time to think to myself"  
We then both looked at our hands, this was getting awkward.  
"Well I better finish packing my bag." I have him a slight smile and walked off.

Before I left the building Beau, Luke and Jai gave me a quick hug and helped put my bag in the boot. I even scored a kiss from the boys, but only on the cheek! Then we set off. I started to fiddle with my hands, unsure what to say to Emilie. So I kept quiet and turned the music up as it was going to be a long trip home.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up the next morning to not having the boys making a lot of racket felt weird because it was quiet, maybe too quiet. Having breakfast by myself even felt different, everything felt different, but I made my decision that I needed some time to think and have some space. I wasn't sure if I wanted to move on from them or be with one of them. Why was I just making things difficult?  
I started to clean the house to take my mind off things, but it only made me think even more. This quiet and loneliness made me have all the time in the world to think! I didn't have any work or studying to do for university. This was difficult. So I decided to call Courtney.  
"Brittany! Feels like forever,"  
"I know, I've just been so busy. So to make up time, do you want to go out?"  
"Now?"  
"Uh, if you're free"  
"Sure! Where do you want to meet? Anywhere in particular?"  
"Sushi train?"  
"Of course! I haven't had sushi in ages because it was always our thing so I only have it when I'm with you"  
"Aw! Well, I'll be there in 15"  
"Okay. See you there!"  
"Bye!"  
"Bye!"

I surprising got there early and I was starving, if Courtney wasn't going to come sooner or later I was going to get it by myself, lucky for me she came 2 minutes later.  
"UH!" we both yelled out making a scene in the shopping centre. Everyone looked at us, and some people jumped as if there was danger nearby. We were jumping up and down and spun around in circles, then we hugged each other like there was no tomorrow. I really missed this feeling. I wanted my life to go back to boy and trouble free, where you could leave your worries for the next day. 'Hakuna Matata.' But nothing is ever perfect and what I have learnt from that trip is that relationships complete you. Your partner brings your inner you out and you get to see a different side of the world and of people. You see how you progress different from your single life and how much you've changed, but you don't see what you're turning into until someone points it out, you get so focused on a task that you forget everything else. I'm no expert but from my friends being in many relationships I tend to point the differences in them, but everyone changes, nothing ever stays the same so you just have to face the fact.

We ordered our sushi's and ate at a nearby park.  
"So, any guys that I should know of?" She smiled then took a bit of her sushi. Before I could answer I got a text from Emilie. 'Call me now! Big news!'  
"Uh, sorry. Emilie wants me to call her."  
Walking off out of ear rage from Courtney I called Emilie.  
"Yes?" I asked impatiently.  
"What? Why are you so snappy...Are you on a date with someone?"  
"What! No. I'm with Courtney, and I haven't seen her in ages so I want to get back to her. So tell me. What's the news?"  
"Well I thought you should know Beau's in hospital."  
"WHAT. WHY? WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM? IS HE OKAY?" I started to panic, what happened to him. Questions filled my mind, but I what I really wanted to do was see him. I missed him so much.  
"He's okay, but Jai's also in hospital too, and right now he's not too good."  
"What happened? How's Luke?"  
"They were motor biking and ran into each other. Beau has a few bruises but Jai has a broken arm but he's unconscious right now, they say he hit his head pretty hard."  
"Which hospital are they in? I'm coming to see them!"  
"The one where we always tend to go to help out at university but visiting hours is over...Sorry Brit."  
"I think you didn't hear me properly. I said I'm coming to see them"  
"I don't think you hear what I said. Visiting hours are OVER. OH VE EE AR"  
"Trust me, I'll find a way in."  
I hang up before she could protest. I walked back over to Courtney, I felt like crying my heart out. The people I both love are in hospital.  
"What's wrong?" Courtney asked hopping up and cuddled me. Before I knew it I was crying into her shoulder.  
"Beau and Jai are in hospital, Beau's okay but Jai's unconscious and has a broken arm"  
"Let's go see them aye."  
"Sorry to cut it short."  
"Hey. Look at me" She cupped my chin and tilted my head back to meet eye to eye.  
"Everything will be okay. Trust me. Stay positive" She wiped a tear from my cheek. I nodded my head and headed to the car.  
"Courtney, can you love more than one person?"  
"You can love more than one, but you can only be IN LOVE with one." I considered what she said carefully and she was right.

I kept thinking what life would be like without Jai, and then I remembered I was supposed to think positive, but the thought only made me cry harder.  
I ran into the hospital like I was being chased by a monster. Courtney had troubles keeping up to me and passing workers would tell me to slow down but I HAD to see my boys. I finally reached the counter and asked for Beau and Jai Brooks.  
"Sorry ma'am, visiting hours are over"  
"But I have to see them!"  
"I don't think you understand ma'am, I'm sorry but you can't see them at the moment."  
I thought for a moment, maybe if I made up a sad story they would let me in.  
"But, this could be the last time I see them. My parents are making me move overseas, and I move tomorrow early morning." Tears started to fall down my face.  
The lady pursed her lips together for a minute and finally gave in.  
"Fine, but only 20 minutes"  
"Thank you" I smiled and wiped my tears. I was cheering in my head. Yes! Yes! It worked! Score!  
She opened the door and that's where I found Jai, but where was Beau.  
I quickly turned around before she left and asked. "Where's Beau?"  
"I'll come collect you in 20 minutes and I'll take you to see him"  
"Okay" I turned back around and she left us to be alone.  
Looking at Jai's face made me feel heartbroken, why were they such idiots?  
The thought made me laugh. I held his hand and sat next to the bed. People say talking to people when unconscious helps, but I wasn't sure if that's true or not. I'll give it a shot anyway.  
I looked up at his heart rate and pulse; they seemed to be going fine. Everything will be okay, I told myself.  
"Jai, I know you can't hear me, because well...You're asleep I guess, but..." I was lost for words, I didn't know what to say, and I just wanted to be in his presence.  
"But...I love you, and I want you to know I care about you, I wish I stayed longer and got to know the new you. I'm still stuck between you and your brother but you're such a sweetheart. I don't want to lose you. Come back. I miss you." I tried to keep my tears in but the lump in my throat was too painful. I let go of all that was inside of me and put my head in my hands. I was so glad I was alone and no one could watch me. I had to calm myself down; I didn't have much longer left with him. I looked at him painfully. The lady knocked on the door and announced I had 5 minutes left. I grabbed Jai's hand one more time and kissed him on the forehead.  
"I love you." I mumbled. Before I let go of his hand I felt it twitch. I turned around and saw his heart rate and pulse was going up. I wasn't sure if that was good or bad.  
"Jai!" I was excited and nervous when I said his name.  
"I love how the way you say my name" I heard him mumble.  
"This is a miracle. Stay conscious. I'm getting a doctor." I turned to leave then quickly turned back.  
"Uh, I love you." I kissed him on the lips; I didn't want to kiss him passionately in case I accidently knocked him back out.  
"DOCTORS!" I yelled out running out of the room.  
"He's up!"  
Doctors were running past me and people were trying to get glimpses.  
They were asking him all different kinds of questions and things I don't even know. So I walked back to the counter and asked to see Beau.  
Beau was on a different level as he wasn't seriously injured. Before she let me in she announced that I could be in there longer as he doesn't match to as many safety reasons to Jai and that she would then tell me when I have five minutes left.  
I thanked her and walked in closing the door behind me.  
"Hey Beau" I said quietly.  
"Oh. Hey." He sat up slowly to the edge of the bed as if I just woke him.  
"Were you sleeping?"  
"Kind of, but then I heard your beautiful voice."  
I couldn't help but blush.  
"Sorry"  
"there's no need to be sorry."  
There was a moment silence before one of us spoke.  
"How are you feeling?" I asked  
"Much better now that you're here."  
I was about to slightly hit him in the arm but then I remembered he had bruises everywhere.  
"I'm serious!"  
"Okay, I'm fine." He smiled widely from my reaction. I sat next to him on the bed.  
"You smell of daisies."  
I looked at him and saw his face was serious. Why did he have this affect on me? Everything he said made me blush; I loved every minute with him.  
"And you smell of medicine" I teased.  
"You'll smell like medicine in a minute!"  
He kissed me passionately and I returned it. I put both of my hands on his face while he slid his hands from my arms to my waist. He started to lean on me and I fell backwards onto the hospital bed. The whole room came out of focus and all my attention was on him. He was who I wanted, Jai was a sweetheart but my heart belonged to Beau. It was like he was made for me. We had way to much in common; he made me feel like I was on top of the world. Jai and Beau shared similarities but Beau had extra features that I loved about him. When I kissed Jai it didn't feel wrong, but it didn't feel right. Jai would kiss me softly, like he would hurt me if he tried to hard but I wasn't scared to kiss passionately and that's what Beau gave me. He wasn't scared; he pushed my limits and made them go over the rails. After kissing Beau for the first time, he made my expectations rise. It took off like a rocket. He ticks off my list. He's everything I want, I couldn't have asked for anyone better. He makes me feel beautiful about myself, he lifts my self confidence. All the girls look at him when he walks by and I'm glad I can now call him mine. My feelings weren't so confused anymore because I knew he was the one. The one for ME. I smiled at the thought, and he broke off. "What?" He asked raising an eyebrow. I had to think of something. I couldn't tell him that!  
I looked around.  
"Are we seriously doing this in a hospital room?"  
"Why not?" He tested me.  
I eyed him.  
"I don't have long. When are you out?"  
"Should be tomorrow." He raised an eyebrow and looked at me to keep going.  
"Well I'll see you tomorrow, my place at 7. Don't be late" I winked and walked out of the room; gives him something to be excited about.  
I stayed up all night planning on something big, I haven't seen him in a couple of months and I finally went with my heart to know Beau was the one. I wanted to make it romantic, but not to cheesy. 'I have to get some sleep!' I told myself, otherwise I'll look horrible.

The next morning I woke up excited, I had to shop for food and everything. I was going to make this perfect.  
It was 4pm now, which gave me time to cook dinner and dessert. I started to cook spaghetti, I know spaghetti's not really a clean dinner, but I was going to put it in one big bowl and suck the spaghetti string together until we end up in a kiss.  
Now the spaghetti was boiling, I could start onto the dessert.  
While I was mixing the mixture together for my self-saucing pudding, I heard someone say "Mm smells good" through the door. I stopped mixing and froze. What's he doing here?! Its only 6:14pm.  
"What are you doing here? It's not 7 yet."  
"You never said I could come earlier."  
I opened the door to let him in, he spun me around and my dress flared out.  
"You look beautiful tonight" Beau said looking me up and down as if he's never seen anything more beautiful in front of him.  
I rolled my eyes at him then gave him a kiss on the cheek. Though I couldn't help but blush from the compliment.  
"How are you feeling?" I rested my hands on his biceps. I started to daydream from how muscularly he is, he almost made me faint.  
"Are you alright?" he asked eying me weirdly. Earth to Brittany! I shook my head out of it.  
"Yeah," I put a smile to myself. I punched him in the arm.  
"What was that for?" He rubbed his arm.  
"For coming early, it's not so much of a surprise now!" he giggled. I turned to face him and we stopped in our tracks. I was frozen, staring into his eyes. In my mind I looked him up and down, yet I was still staring to his eyes. Our lips suddenly came crushing against each other. He tasted of peppermint toothpaste which made me melt in his arms. Beaus lips were like heaven, it made me feel like he was the ONLY thing in the room which then I ran my hip into the table. UH. It was painful, but Beaus lips soothed it away. His lips made me forget everything. He lifted me onto the table then pulled me closer. I pulled off his top and started to fight vacuously at lips. Then all of a sudden the bubbles in the spaghetti started to pop and hit the lid. Not worrying too much about it, I bit Beaus lip then hopped off the table. He grinned at me and I walked off to the stove proud. Wow if that's what it feels like to kiss Beau and being treated like that then can he stay around forever. I looked up to the ceiling whispering 'please'.  
"Can I have a taste?" Beau asked as I scooped the spaghetti out of the boiling water. I smirked and blew on some. Looking up into Beaus adorable eyes I threw some spaghetti and laughed.  
"You think this is funny do you?"  
I couldn't contain myself; my laughter was at the top of the scale. Beau walked over, scooped some spaghetti, and blew on it. I thought he was going to throw it on me, but instead he smudges it into my dress! _Oh_, so he wants to play this game now does he?  
I eyed him as if as if he were my target, though with a smile. Turning the stove off so it doesn't heat anymore, I then scooped up some meat and flicked it at him. He threw his hands up into the air and looked down at his shirt. His mouth wide open, he walks over to a draw and grabs another spoon. I couldn't help but laugh. This to be my first food fight with the one I truly love, who would have ever thought?  
Minutes later we finally settled down from our food fight, we were both on the floor as he was cradling me in his arms and both laughing at the top of our lungs covered in our dinner.  
"Really not looking forward to cleaning this up tomorrow," I sighed.  
"I'll help as I did do most of the mess"  
I giggled, "You did didn't you."  
Beaus mobile rang, he checked to see who it was but declined.  
"Everything alright?" I asked,  
"Yeah" He smiled down at me and kissed me softly.

Beau hopped up and went over to the dessert mixture.  
"What's this?" He asked after scooping his finger into it then licking it.  
"It was going to be self-saucing pudding" I hopped up and joined him into licking the bowl. He scooped up some up then put it on my nose. Jokingly I tried to lick it off with my tongue. We started to laugh. I then scooped up some and sliced it across his cheek.  
"Payback" I winked at him.  
He scooped some then looked at me and said,  
"Up for another food fight?"  
"Only if you are" I replied cheekily. He put some over my jaw bone; I quickly scooped some and put it on his lips. We were going faster and faster, some fell on the floor then eventually he gave in and kissed me unexpectedly. He tasted so yummy; I couldn't get enough of this. We went on for a full out hour until he broke away and realised the time.  
"I think it's about time I leave" he said with an apologetic smile.  
"Aw okay" I rolled my bottom lip into a sad smile.  
"Don't!" Beau pointed at me and started to giggle.  
"What?" I asked surprised.  
"You know what you're doing!"  
"Please explain what I'm doing" I winked at him and all he could do was laugh even more.  
"You are so cheeky!" He smiled and grabbed me into a tight hug so I couldn't escape then started to tickle me.  
"Nooooo!" I started to fiddle around giggling.  
"You asked for it!"  
"Stoooop." I laughed so hard he ended up letting go of me and I almost collapsed to the floor, but luckily he still had a grip on me.  
"Are you okay?" Beau turned serious now.  
"Yes Beau" I was still giggling.  
He helped me back up onto my feet and kissed me on the forehead and I walked him to the front door.  
"Thank you for dinner, it was delicious. Next time you should come over my place"  
"Yes! I would love to see your place" giving him a smile.  
He looked at me like he was lost.  
"What's wrong?" I asked.  
"Your smile, it loses me in this world,"  
I couldn't help but blush,  
"Now you know what it's like for me, but I get it ten times worse!" I can't believe I just admitted that.  
He quickly kissed me but before he could back away I pulled him closer, he pressured against my lips, and I was hungry for more. Nothing could disturb us this time; I wasn't going to let him go after such an intense afternoon. Though this time, _he _was controlling me and every move. He pushed me back against the wall, I almost stubbled over my own feet. I could hear his phone go off again; though this time he didn't answer or at least check it.  
"I'll leave it" his voice trembling, though it went off again. I pulled away.  
"Go answer it, it might be an emergency"  
He sighed and fetched it from his pocket.  
"It's Kaitlin" He quickly said before answering.  
What was she doing calling? They split ages ago and never kept in contact. No. Stop over reacting. She's obviously just calling to check how he's going but at this hour?  
I pursed my lips together and tried to fix or play with anything around me to keep myself entertained for the time being. He laughed, and I admit it, I was jealous. I was scared I was going to lose him to someone so much prettier than me, though I didn't want him to think I was over reacting. I could feel a tear go down my face and Beau wiped it away with his thumb. He hung up without even saying goodbye, which kind of made me laugh, the fact that he cut her off for me.  
"What's wrong baby?" he cupped my chin to meet his eyes. His face showed he cared, that he was willing to make this work, I could never resist him.  
"Nothing," I smiled to show him that I'd be fine and to hide my jealousy.  
Snap out of it Brit. For him and your self's sake, be carefree. My subconscious tells me.  
He cups my face and gives me a kiss before he says his goodbye.

My day consisted of cleaning up this place then going to buy more ingredients. There was a knock on the door that disturbed me from my thoughts. It was Beau.  
"What are you doing here?" I asked him after letting him in. He spun me around and let me down before answering.  
"Don't you want me to be here?" His face turned serious.  
_Crap_ "Yes, of course!"  
"Well then I'm here to help clean up this place"  
"You seriously don't have to"  
"I want to" I look surprised at him,  
"Can't handle a man cleaning up?"  
"Be my guest, just didn't think you were serious"  
"Babe, I'll never lie to you" He gave me a soft kiss and went straight to the kitchen.  
"You can stack the dishwasher," I told him.  
I heard him mumble "bossy" under his breath and I whipped him with a tea towel.  
"Ow!" He jumped. I laughed.  
"Are you laughing at me Brittany?"  
"Are you smirking at me Beau?" He eyed me for a second then took a step closer. I ran up into his arms before we kissed for a full few minutes.  
"I love you Brittany Moore"  
"I love you Beau Brooks" He gave me another soft kiss before we got back to cleaning up.  
Minutes later, Beau heads off after doing a few more chores saying he has to meet up with someone.  
"Okay, thanks for coming to help" I smile at him like a 2 year old.  
"I love you" he says as he cups my face and kisses me gently.  
"Bye" I smile, and just like that he's out of the door.

Finally! I've finished cleaning; now the house is spotless, the way I like it. I got out my to-do list for today. Cleaned the house? _Check! _Got the groceries? _Oops._ I grab my keys, start the car and I'm off.  
Mm, there are hardly any car parks but I'll have to go with this one. I park the closest I could to the entrance. Getting out of the car I spot Beau's car. What is he doing here? Why does it matter? Uh, I can't always just stalk him in my mind. Its called love, my conscience tells me.  
Maybe that wasn't beaus' car; I mean he still lives with his mum. Does he? I realise I know so little about him. Everyone starts off with little information, but do lovers? Are we even in love or are we just crushing? Wait, why am I asking these questions? I've been in relationships before. Yes we're in love and we will eventually get there, okay that's all sorted out.  
I turn my head and see Beau and Kaitlin talking sweetly. It was an incident that they met here, right? Right?! Beau gives her a kiss on the cheek then spots me. I feel like my whole world has crashed on me, if it weren't for the public I would have crashed to my feet by now. Does he still have feelings for her? Is this where he went after mine? Is he cheating on me? All sorts of questions ran through my head. What am I going to say when he comes over? He's making his way over! Oh no, this is bad. I'll have to do something before something happens, I'll make it easier for him.  
Before he could say or touch me I held my hand up. "Please, I don't want to talk to you right now" I walked in the opposite direction.  
"Brittany!" he yells running after me.  
"I don't want to make a scene please, leave me alone."  
"It's not what it looks like! ...and slow down!" He was basically running to keep at my pace.  
"I think it looks _exactly_ what it looks like"  
"you're overacting." I halt.  
"Me? Overacting? Beau you were flirting with her and gave her a kiss! Don't tell me I'm overacting!" I practically yelled at him, I don't care about making a scene; I just want to get out of here!  
"I wasn't flirting! And it was just a catch-up kiss on the _cheek_"  
"Well that's not what she thinks! She still likes her and if that wasn't flirting then you're giving her mixed signals, you are such an idiot! UH!" I stormed off. I can't stand to even look at him. "Excuse me" I kept saying pushing pass people.  
"I sense jealously." Beau says behind me.  
"Ha!" I felt like laughing, me jealous? No. I had to face him to make my point stand out; otherwise it'd be too messy. "Beau of course I'd be jealous! I'd say you would be jealous if I was kissing other guys, feeling their arms, giving the look of lust in their eyes, and talk for who knows how long? If you wouldn't be jealous from that then I don't know what would, honestly Beau I don't know if I can take this any longer."  
"What does that mean?" He bit his bottom lip to hold back the tears.  
"I just need time to think," Confusion and frustration was running through me. I started to become light headed; I need to get out of here. I collapsed to the ground making a large scene, I could hear people crowding me and I could feel Beau at my side yelling "Someone, call an ambulance! Please! Hurry! Please!" I felt his tears hitting my cheek.  
"Come on Brittany! Stay awake! Please, I can't lose you! Stay with me!" his voice trembling and they were the last words I heard before everything went black and I was out.

I woke in a hospital bed with my head spinning; I opened my fuzzy eyes and saw Beau sleeping on a chair next to me. A doctor came to come check up on me when Beau jumped and saw I was awake, "Oh Brittany! Thank God, I wasn't sure how long you'd be in this condition." He kissed my forehead, "So glad you're awake, I miss you."  
"How long have I been out for?" I was starting to become concerned for my own sake.  
"For about a day," he smiled apologetic. I looked down and saw I had needles in my arms and I instantly feel sick. Beau looked at me concerned, "Are you alright? You've turned white all of a sudden."  
"I hate needles, I just have a phobia of them and I feel sick,"  
"Sorry, we need them in you to help get you better," the doctor said taking down notes, "Now Brittany, are you allergic to anything?" the doctor asks.  
"No"  
"Okay, good, well I'll come back to check on you in a couple of hours and if you're going fine I think you should be right to go home but with some medication, though if you need me please press the buzzer, although with the needles I'm afraid they'll have to stay in, though you can always occupy yourself by talking to..." he points to Beau,  
"Beau" he mumbles, "So just talk to Beau and you should be fine" he gives us a polite smile and walks away.  
"Looks like I'm the one beside the hospital bed now, and here's some flowers I got you." in his hands were daisies. They looked and smelt so fresh.  
"Mm, that was very sweet of you, thank you." I gave him a quick kiss.  
"Though how sick is that? You could leave today!" he says enthusiastic.  
"You heard him, only if I'm fine."  
"Mm, but you will be. You're a strong girl and will get through it," I couldn't help but blush,  
"I love you so much Brittany, I couldn't stand to lose you again ever. You scared me so much. What you saw at the shops wasn't anything. She truly just wanted to catch up and I told her I was with you now, that's why she walked away embarrassed,"  
"What was the kiss for then?"  
"I guess a goodbye forever kiss,"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, after I told her I was with you, I realised you're the one I really want, the one I want to grow old with, go out and do cute things and take cute pictures. I want to be with you forever, and after seeing her again, I realised I didn't want anyone else to drool over me but you." He looked at me smiling. A tear started to stream down my face.  
"Don't cry!" he said wiping away the tear with his thumb, he leaned over and kissed me softly. I laughed.  
"Oh my God this is so embarrassing."  
"It's cute" He smiled.  
"I love you, don't ever leave me; please." He turned serious.  
"I love you too, and only because you said please." I winked at him. I started to get a headache but chose to ignore it, I just want to get out of here and get these needles out of me.

Hours later the doctor came back, "How are you feeling?" he asked.  
"I've been better but I'm fine." I smiled at him.  
"No dizziness?"  
"Nope"  
"Not feeling sick or have a headache?"  
I considered for a moment, "Nope"  
"Mm" I heard him mumble taking down notes and looking at the stats.  
"Okay, well you should be right to go," he smiled then set his clipboard on the nearest desk and started to take out the needles. I flinched.  
"Would you prefer a bandaid or cotton bud?"  
"Uh, a cotton bud, it'd be easier." I smiled. He went through his draws and got out some sticky tape and 2 cotton balls putting them on my arm.  
"Here's your prescription, take it to the doctors ASAP and you should be fine. Goodbye and be safe!" he walked away and Beau and I just smiled at each other. Uh, good to be out of here. Beau and I held hands walking out. "I have a surprise for you," Beau said smiling. "What is it?" I asked excitedly.  
"It involves a holiday, and we'll be going tonight, I got Emilie to help me pack your bag, though it's just the two of us, and it's also your coming-out-of-hospital celebration!" I giggled. I jumped up and down excited, "Let's go!" I grabbed his hand tighter and ran with him down to the car park. Before I could open the door Beau slammed me against the car and started to kiss me passionately, oh how I missed his rough kisses.  
"We'll be late," I mumbled between kisses and could feel his smile. "You're right. I miss you so much." I hugged him tightly, I honestly didn't want to ever let go, though we were going to be late and we could have a much better private room to snuggle in.

It was late by the time we got there, though passing through the lights of the city felt like I was in a movie. Now this was the life I was wanting to live.  
We clocked in to the hotel and set our bags in our room. We were 34 stories high, though as long as I had Beau with me, I'd be safe.  
I went to go change into my pyjamas and saw Emilie packed me a black lace bra, undies and nightie. I rolled my eyes; oh I should have expected this. I slipped it on my nightie, got under the sheets and closed my eyes. Just like that I fell asleep.

I must have woken up some point in the middle of the night because I was tossing and turning. Now I just couldn't get to sleep. I needed fresh air.  
I went onto the balcony, with the cold wind blowing from the water. Looking out at the beach, the moon gazing over the water, with calm waves, no birds squawking; the whole area was peaceful and relaxed. I jumped when the door opened. It was Beau coming out of the room.  
"Can't sleep?" He asked.  
"Not really..."  
"Me neither..."  
There was a moment pause when he was gazing over the beach too,  
"It's beautiful isn't it?" He stated.  
"Yeah; amazing"  
"Though not as beautiful and amazing as you," he kissed my head.  
He wrapped his arms around my waist and I put my head on his chest. He was so warm.  
We waited and watched the view for a few minutes until he said,  
"Come on, let's go back to bed. We have a big day tomorrow."  
I followed after him feeling the cold air go up my body once more.  
Getting back into bed with him, he cuddled me from behind. I was in a much too comfortable position to fiddle around. I fell to sleep straight away without another thought.


End file.
